The present invention relates to solid-state imaging devices, methods for driving solid-state imaging devices, and imaging devices, and particularly relates to a solid-state imaging device employing a technique of wide dynamic range, a method for driving the solid-state imaging device, and an imaging device employing the solid-state imaging device.